


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Thorinsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Complete, Confessions, Cooking, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Junkrat persistently trying to seduce an unimpressed Roadhog, Mentioned Murder, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Showers, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts, and VERY into Roadhog, and very bi, bi character, body shame, cancer mention, cis woman!Roadhog, cis-centric language, disguises, euthanasia mention, junkrat is very horny, junkrat was totes raised by the vuvalini from mad max, mentioned fat-phobia, minor alcohol mentions, past emotional abuse, pregnancy mention, sex bargaining, unmasking the hog, who looks exactly like canon roadhog wearing a vest with slightly more coverage, woman disguised as a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: As Roadhog and Junkrat prepare to leave Australia for their world tour of destruction, there's an old secret Roadhog needs to share.When Junkrat takes the news that Roadhog is a woman far better than she ever expected, it opens doors for intimacy she hasn't even let herselfwantin far too long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some cis-centric language in this fic, for which I apologize

Roadhog nodded, looking the flat over. It was a small place with just a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bath; but most importantly it was quiet and out of the way. It's former owner was out of the way too, taking a nap with the fishes and wrapped in a length of chain to keep him from bobbing to the surface of the bay too quickly.

Roadhog and Junkrat needed someplace to lay low for a few weeks before the cargo ship that was their ticket out of Australia was set to sail. A dufflebag of cash as the carrot, and some threats against his family as the stick, had convinced one of the ship hands to make space for them to stow away.

Their destruction of Hyde Global and the murder of its CEO meant they needed to get out of Australia more quickly than originally planned, but that was fine. Roadhog could treat Junkrat to Luna Park sometime when the world didn't expect them to be back in Australia. And, by this point of working with Junkrat, Roadhog was well used to plans changing at the drop of a hat.

It kept things fresh.

This apartment was much better than the seedy hotels they sometimes crashed, or the shells of condemned buildings they occasionally squatted in. It had a decently stocked pantry, which along with the groceries the original owner had been loading into his car when they targeted him, and groceries stolen from a couple other people at the same time, would be more than enough to hold Roadhog and Junkrat over until it was time to ship out.

They'd already scoped out which stores they were going to hit for supplies for the ship's voyage. For right now, they had to lay low.

"Laying low, laying low," Junkrat sang to himself, laughing a bit as he explored the drawers and cabinets. "Laying low like fucking _Kings_ , Roadie, this is the best plan we've ever had! We need to steal city folks houses more often!"

Roadhog just grunted and carried the groceries into the kitchen to put them away. Junkrat happily banging around was a familiar soundtrack. He was like a kid, when the sound _stopped_ was when Roadhog knew there was going to be trouble. Roadhog dumped the half-empty package of bacon from the fridge into the trash under the sink, and went to see what Junkrat was doing.

Roadhog gave it even odds between Junkrat fiddling with a bomb, or having found a new toy to be boggled by. That or a dirty mag to jack to.

That last guess wasn't too far off, it turned out. Junkrat had shed his grenades and RIP-tire and was sprawled face-down on the bed with his ratty shorts pulled down low on his hips to show the crack of his ass. He was pretending not to know Roadhog was there, but his breathless giggles gave him away. He stretched out, placing a comically oversized bottle of lube on the bedside table. Roadhog didn't even want to know when and where Junkrat had gotten ahold of it. Junkrat arched his skinny back to show his scrawny ass off, legs falling open just a bit further, invitingly.

For such a dirty twitchy little thing, he knew what he was doing when he was trying to make himself appealing to a man.

"No," Roadhog said, simply, when Junkrat quit pretending and glanced back with a huge grin.

Junkrat had never been shy about what he wanted from Roadhog. He'd offered it the first time they met, when they were negotiating the terms of Roadhog's employment.

"And if you want to root from time to time," Junkrat had said as he raked his vivid orange eyes up Roadhog, like Roadhog was a side of meat. "I wouldn't say no."

He wasn't the first person to assume that having a warm hole to fuck would help cement Roadhog's loyalty. That he was offering his own body rather than that of an underling wasn't that surprising, since he had no underlings to sacrifice to Roadhog's assumedly gargantuan cock.

Roadhog just grunted with a quick head shake, and they went back to the business of arranging the contract. There was no more mention of sex in their negotiation, and Roadhog thought that was the end of it.

Of course it wasn't.

Junkrat wasn't just offering sex to try to win Roadhog's loyalty and protection, he _wanted_ what he thought Roadhog could give. When Roadhog killed with particular brutal efficiency, when Roadhog was covered in blood and laughing, or when a heist or a bomb went off perfectly, Junkrat never failed to spring a boner. The knowledge of which, of course, he never kept to himself.

"Break me in two," he'd beg, or "fuck me raw" or "choke me on your big beautiful cock".

"No," was the only answer Roadhog ever gave. The only answer Roadhog _could_ give. Roadhog gave it again, and Junkrat's face fell as it always did.

That's one thing about Junkrat. No matter how many times he got the same negative response, he lived in eternal hope. Roadhog probably should have tried to dissuade him, tell him to give up because it was never going to happen. It would have been kinder, but Roadhog wasn't kind, and never did.

"Help me cook," Roadhog said, to distract Junkrat, and he immediately jumped up from the bed with his smile restored.

"What are we making?" he asked brightly, bouncing around Roadhog in the kitchen. "Bet that city wanker has all kinds of fancy foods! We'll _eat_ like Kings too! Won't we Roadie? Huh?"

"Yeah," Roadhog said. There was a bottle of dry white wine that would make a good drunken pasta, with onions and some chicken. Junkrat had probably never had anything like it in his life. Fresh vegetables and decent alcohol were beyond rare in the outback these days.

Not like out here on the coast, where everything was clean and fixed and fresh pure water ran freely from the taps. Where people wasted it on _grass_ that they then had to mow and throw the clippings away.

It wasn't fair.

Roadhog shut the tap off, the pasta pot now filled, and swallowed the old anger down. Roadhog knew better than most _why_ the outback was an apocalyptic wasteland, and the planned world tour with Junkrat was more than a little bit about revenge on a world that had turned its back on them.

Junkrat, given a task to perform, was a good assistant. He chopped the shallots and chicken and the can of artichoke hearts Roadhog had found buried in the back of the pantry.

"Like that?" He asked, showing Roadhog the cutting board.

Roadhog nodded, resting a hand on Junkrat's back in thanks. Junkrat melted under it, his eyes going wide and soft and adoring gazing up at Roadhog. Roadhog ignored it and took the cutting board to begin browning the chicken, and got Junkrat chopping cherry tomatoes on a clean one.

Roadhog hadn't _set out_ to make Junkrat fall in love. It had been an accident, really. Junkrat had grown on Roadhog, like mold. Roadhog came around to liking Junkat for himself and not just for the treasure. It was only natural to say 'good job' when Junkrat got a good kill or made a great explosion, to touch him when they were moving around each other, to let him lean against Roadhog when they were having a quiet moment.

Junkrat soaked up every scrap of affection like he was more starved for that than he was food. Maybe Roadhog should have stopped when it became obvious that Junkrat was falling in love... but Roadhog was weak, and did the exact opposite. It was endearing to be looked at that way, like Roadhog was something magnificent and special. It was nice to have a cute boy purring and cuddling up against Roadhog, wordlessly begging for touch.

Even if Roadhog wasn't really what a twink like Junkrat wanted.

It was clear from the stories of his past conquests that Junkrat liked men who'd be rough with him on demand. He liked cock, and he liked a challenge, and he he thought Roadhog could give him both. His stories (and Roadhog had no way of knowing which of them, if any, were true) were all about choking on cock and getting ridden hard. A few times in his rambling stories Junkrat had mentioned a mean little sheila with pretty brown eyes who could gut a man in seconds, but then he'd glance up at Roadhog, laugh, and change the story to be about her big brother or her father instead.

Junkrat curated his stories to be about what he wanted from Roadhog.

Once he became certain that Roadhog was a straight man and went on a long disjointed rant about how blowies were blowies and that Roadhog wouldn't be able to tell the difference so why not give it a chance?

Junkrat probably didn't remember the night he got drunk and sad on a bottle of rotgut whiskey. He'd climbed up on Roadhog's belly and tearfully promised that Roadhog didn't have to have a huge cock, that he'd once had a mate with a cute lil cock no bigger than his thumb and he'd loved it too.

"I love all the cocks, Roadie," Junkrat had promised. "I'll love yours no matter what." And Roadhog had given him water to drink and cuddled him until he fell asleep and forgot.

Roadhog shook the thoughts off and deglazed the pan with a hefty splash of wine, stirring it up to make a good pan sauce, and tossed the cooked noodles in with it. Junkrat, meanwhile, opened up the cabinets to each side of the stove, then climbed up on the nearest countertop to look behind the stove.

"Where's the gas tank?" he asked.

"There probably isn't one," Roadhog said. "This house might be hooked in to the city gas lines."

Junkrats eyes widened. He laughed, like he was a kid and christmas and his birthday combined had been unexpectedly delivered to him.

"You can blow it _when_ we're done with this place," Roadhog allowed.

"I'm going to blow this place into orbit!" Junkrat crowed. He hugged Roadhog's nearest bicep, then lurched out of the kitchen. Probably to go find his bomb making stash to prepare.

"Food!" Roadhog reminded, pulling the pasta off the stove and scattering the cherry tomatoes over top of it, and Junkrat came bouncing back into the kitchen. There were bowls and forks to eat with, and Roadhog poured the leftover wine into cups to drink with it. Roadhog left Junkrat slurping his pasta in the kitchen and went to sit on the bed, faced away from the kitchen, to eat.

Predictably, Junkrat followed. He didn't try to look at what little of Roadhog's face was exposed—he'd learned that lesson with a single punch—he just crawled onto the bed and settled back to back with Roadhog as they both ate.

The flavors seemed a bit off. Maybe Roadhog hadn't remembered how to make the recipe right, or Roadhog just hadn't had anything like this in too long to remember, but the food was rich and filling and Junkrat made approving sounds as he gobbled his serving down.

Junkrat burped loudly when he was done. "No wonder these city wankers are soft, eating stuff like this every day."

Roadhog just grunted and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Putting them in the sink and running water over them, letting the water touch Roadhog's skin, was bizarre and counter-intuitive after so long of scrimping on double-filtered water and avoiding the acid touch of any rain or running water that _was_ around.

Junkrat cringed when he brought his own bowl in to clean it and saw Roadhog's hands in the water. "That's just unnatural. I don't care how many times you say that's just how it is here."

Roadhog shrugged and got out of the way, and Junkrat washed his bowl as quickly as possible, yelping every time the water touched his flesh hand. Then, when it hadn't hurt him, he stuck his whole head under the tap and let the water run directly into his mouth. He swallowed and swallowed and then giggled at the decadent pleasure of it and choked.

The first time they'd reached somewhere with essentially limitless safe water, Junkrat drank until he made himself sick. It had been a learning experience for him, and now he had at least a little more restraint.

Flushing clean water through his radiation- and dehydration-ravaged body was probably good for Junkrat, so Roadhog left him to it.

With Junkrat happily sputtering in the kitchen, Roadhog went to poke around the rest of the flat. Junkrat had opened and dug through most of the cabinets already, and Roadhog pawed through them. There was nothing much. A bunch of movies for the projector, which Roadhog had no doubt Junkrat would be repurposing into a bomb somehow, clothes that would fit neither of them. Books that were dusty and abandoned, but might be worth looking through for reading material.

In the bathroom, Junkrat had emptied the entire cabinet and sorted everything into 'make bombs' and 'useless' piles. Roadhog had seen the way he operated enough to be able to tell. Most of the bathroom cleaning supplies had made it into the bomb stash, and most of the body care stuff was categorized as useless.

There was an ancient box of tampons, mostly unused, amongst the stuff. Someone must have left them here once upon a time. Junkrat had dissected one tampon, and then put the rest of them in the bombs pile. He probably didn't even know what they were normally for.

More interesting was a pair of bottles that looked just as dusty and old as the tampon box. A pomegranate scented body wash, bright and fragrant, and a bottle of vanilla body lotion.

Roadhog _wanted_ them, suddenly and fiercely. Roadhog wanted to shower, to be clean and soft and smell of pomegranates and vanilla instead of sweat and dust. Unlike those in cheap hotels, the shower here was big enough to hold Roadhog. For far too long Roadhog's only concessions to vanity had been long silver hair that served second duty as a challenge—a handle no one was ever going to get a hand on in a fight—and nails painted an intimidating black. This was something else entirely, and Roadhog wanted it.

Roadhog held both bottles, pondering. There must be some way to barricade the bathroom door, to make _sure_ Junkrat couldn't get in. They were probably safe and hidden enough here that Roadhog could be off guard and take this little luxury. No one could possibly know they were here.

There must be a way. Roadhog put the bottles down and looked out of the bathroom.

Junkrat was laying on the bed again, playing with the bottle of lube. He'd squirted some on his flesh fingers and was slathering it all over his hand, experimenting with it. He had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, biting it in concentration. He was figuring out the physical properties of this lube, and once he knew it he would never forget. Junkrat was so smart that way.

He figured things out.

He was _going_ to figure it out.

They weren't going to be in the outback forever, with space for miles around them. Roadhog had gotten good at being _Roadhog_ , but they were going to be stowed away on a freight ship, crammed in close quarters together. Time and again Roadhog had thought that Junkrat should be told, that he was going to have to know, but the time was never right and Roadhog pushed it back and back again.

Junkrat was going to figure it out. The way through this was to lay everything on the table, rather than trying to lock a door that Junkrat could blow open on a whim.

Junkrat noticed Roadhog standing in the doorway and grinned, upside down to Roadhog. "Mate this lube stuff is the best! Tastes somethin' awful, but I bet I could get fucked for hours before it dried out!"

Roadhog sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Junkrat's filthy singed hair. Now. The time was coming and it _had_ to be now. "I can't fuck you," Roadhog said. "Not how you want."

"What? Sure you can!" Junkrat protested. He rolled off the bed and bounced on his good leg in front of Roadhog in excitement at getting an answer that wasn't just 'no' for the first time, wiping the lube on his hand on his dirty shorts. "It's easy! You just shove your cock up my—"

"I don't _have_ a cock!" Roadhog growled, breaking him off. "I'm a woman."

Junkrat's jaw dropped open, any words he'd been going to say silenced. He blinked at Roadhog, completely dumfounded.

A man as big as Roadhog could be impressive, in a way. A woman that size was just a freak, a monster. Life sucked for everyone caught in the apocalypse, but it sucked slightly less for a man than a woman, and Roadhog had spent over twenty years letting everyone assume she was one.

A fat man was expected to have big tits anyway, and Roadhog's were squished down under a big army tactical vest and makeshift junker-armor. Anyone could learn to pee standing, with motivation and practice, and Roadhog maintained a big enough personal space when she needed to relieve herself that nobody ever saw what equipment she was packing.

A mask hid her face and distorted her voice, even as it protected her from breathing dust. A ridiculous belt buckle and a big balls-protecting grille kept anyone from making a grab in flirtation or anger and discovering there were no balls behind it.

Roadhog took the cruelest insults that were thrown against Mako, and reclaimed them. Hog. It was whispered in terror and awe, now. Mako became Roadhog, became _him_ , even though it was never true. Not in her heart.

Being a man was just convenient.

"Roadie, mate, you're a sheila?" Junkrat laughed, eyes skittering all over Roadhog's body like he was trying to see her as a woman and failing at it. It wasn't a mean laugh, though. It was just the kind of laugh Junkrat laughed when he was thinking.

Roadhog reached up, hesitantly, and unclipped the straps of her mask. Her hands were shaking. The mask was as much vanity as disguise, if she was being honest with herself. It hurt less to be mistaken as a man with her face hidden than when someone did it looking right at her.

Junkrat was absolutely silent, vibrating in place with his eyes like saucers, waiting for her to complete the motion. Roadhog took a deep breath and pulled the mask off.

She'd never been attractive, never even pretty enough to be plain. Over twenty years of wearing a mask hadn't helped anything. She knew what she looked like without the mask—she'd checked in a hotel mirror only a few months ago. Her face was paler, mismatched from the sun-scorched brown of the rest of her skin. She had wrinkles now, and acne and acne scars on the spots where the mask rubbed, not to mention her pug nose and big bulldog underbite, the oversized lower canines sticking up like tusks.

Roadhog couldn't quite make herself look at Junkrat's face, to see his reaction.

"Oh," Junkrat said. He moved one uneven step closer to her. "Oh, _wow_." He lay himself against her chest where she sat on the edge of the bed, melting so completely it was only Roadhog's surprised hand closing around his back that kept him from sliding down to the floor.

His expression was every bit as soft and adoring as it had ever been. Junkrat's face always showed exactly what he was feeling. He might spin a tall tale, but he'd never been much of a liar. He couldn't pretend something he didn't feel.

"What a beaut," Junkrat breathed, gazing up at Roadhog as though she was something wonderful. His fingers, those careful mechanical fingers that could assemble the fiddliest bombs with the utmost precision, softly touched Roadhog's cheek.

It was too much, all together. Roadhog was laid open in front of Junkrat, bare without the mask to hide behind, and that gentleness and worship was too much. No one had ever looked at Mako that way. Roadhog let go of Junkrat, turning her face away.

Junkrat only fell about halfway to the floor before he caught himself and clambered back up, his metal knee clanging into the grille on the front of Roadhog's pants. He had his arms wrapped around her neck, and now his lips were kissing up her neck and along her jaw, whimpering slightly like he was incapable of doing anything else.

"I want to be good to you," Junkrat begged between kisses. "Roadie, mate, let me be good to you? I want to be so good."

"You want cock, and I'm not a man," Roadhog said. She wasn't what he wanted.

"Well I know that now!" Junkrat said. He nuzzled his face into her neck, like her double-chins were the best thing he'd ever felt. "I don't need cock. I want _you_."

"I'm not a... a pretty little shiela either." Roadhog knew she wasn't like the girl he sometimes talked about that he might have been with, even if Junkrat was a bit more bi than anticipated.

"No," Junkrat purred. He leaned back, cupping her face between both his hands and absolute wonder in his expression as he looked at her. "You're Roadhog. You're _better_."

Junkrat kissed her then, and Roadhog was weak. She'd imagined kissing him far too many times when she didn't think he'd ever want _her_. Roadhog closed her eyes and kissed back.

It was not a good kiss, but maybe that was Roadhog's fault as much as Junkrat's. It had been over twenty years since Roadhog kissed anyone. It had been more recent for Junkrat, that was certain. He was overly enthusiastic and slobbery, but he relaxed and calmed down when Roadhog got her hands on him. Roadhog rubbed up and down his knobbly back with one hand, cradling the back of his head in the other big palm.

Bodies understood each other, eyes closed and hungry. Roadhog was big everywhere and Junkrat was long and scrawny, but they pushed and tugged until he fit against her. His skinny-lipped mouth opened against hers, taking anything she could give him. His hands held on to her, grabbed hold of her like he could never get enough. He kissed her lips and her tusks, laughing and loving them. Loving _her_.

They were an odd couple from a broken world but they fit together, and Roadhog's mind drifted silent in the pleasure of touch and desire finally shared.

"Roadhog!" Junkrat jerked away, breaking the moment like a cherry bomb thrown into a closed room. His burning orange eyes were wide and panicky, and Roadhog tensed all over, reaching for the scrap gun to shoot whatever had frightened him. "Mate I didn't get any condoms, we can't fuck! We can't be making piglets when we're blowing the whole world up! I don't know how to midwife! Who would take care of our babies for us? What if my last irradiated nut can't make healthy babies, what then?" Junkrat's eyes were filling with tears now. His bottom lip trembled. "I don't want to give you sad mutant babies Roadie we can't."

Roadhog snorted, putting her fingers over his mouth to shut up his runaway blabber. Clearly it took more than makeouts to silence Junkrat's chaotic thought process. Pregnancy wasn't a concern. Between hard living and the radiation, Roadhog had gone through menopause early. It was mostly a relief not to have to worry about periods anymore.

"I'm too old to get pregnant, Junkrat." Roadhog told him. "I'm old enough to be your mother."

Junkrat laughed. He laughed so hard the tears he'd been gearing up to shed for their hypothetical mutant babies rolled down his dirty cheeks. "You're nothing like my old mum. Did I ever tell you about her? Charli Fawkes, meanest bitch in the dustlands," Junkrat's tone turned the insult into high praise. "Scrawny like me, dry and tough as old leather. She called me her little Junkrat, who could build anything out of anything. She was a sharpshooter. One shot, one kill, right in the medulla every time. Mum and Mama and all my aunties were raiders. They all had quick little dirt bikes, quiet. Not like your hog."

Junkrat _hadn't_ talked about his childhood before. His stories were all about what he'd done with himself after he struck out on his own and made a name for himself as a junker. Roadhog had assumed he grew up in Junkertown.

"What happened to her?" Roadhog asked. Junkrat kept using the past tense for his mother.

Junkrat sat on Roadhog's lap, leaning comfortably against her belly. His smile turned a little lopsided. "Cancer." One word was all he needed to sum it up. Roadhog should have known. It was all too common to those who'd survived the omnium's explosion. That she herself was spared it for so long was a cruel twist of fate.

Junkrat was still talking. "Best sharpshooter that ever was, and it took her _eyes_ away first, before it got the rest of her. She was hurting so much, at the end. Mama Zoe took her out, all merciful, but I couldn't... I couldn't look at her or any of them any more. I didn't say goodbye."

"You had to leave," Roadhog finished for him, rubbing his back soothingly, and Junkrat nodded.

"What about you, Roadie?" Junkrat patted her tattooed belly. "You have a family? ...kids?"

Roadhog looked away, up at the dusty ceiling fan. She didn't want to answer, but she had no mask to hide behind and Junkrat _had_ just told his own painful story. She moved Junkrat's hand to the deepest stretch marks on the side of her belly, the ones that had shown up then.

"Yeah. Two kids."

One from when she was young and easily manipulated and took the affection of a man who wanted to fuck her in private and didn't know who she was in front of his friends, who expected her to be _grateful_ for what pittance of himself he would give her. Who disappeared when she told him she was pregnant.

One from her time in the ALF, when any warm body was enough for comfort in what had felt like the end of the world at the time and Mako now knew was a heavenly prelude to the actual apocalypse. She hadn't told either of the possible fathers that her birth control failed—hadn't told anyone but her parents. She'd left her baby with her parents along with the first child they'd practically raised when she went back to fight.

"Where are they?" Junkrat asked, petting the stretch mark. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find them."

That was the hardest part, the reason Roadhog didn't think about her family at all if she could ever help it. The omnium blew, and there were so many dead and so many refugees flooding out in disarray and Roadhog had a massive bounty on her head for having been a part of the ALF. She'd searched, risking her life over and over for information, but she never found anything on her parents or her children. She didn't know if they'd died in the blast or if they'd been evacuated out either all together or split apart. She didn't know if they'd changed their names to distance themselves from her and her connection to the ALF, or if they'd been killed for their relation to her. She didn't know if her children had stayed in the broken outback and become junkers and raiders themselves.

She didn't even know if she'd killed them without recognizing them, just for being in her way.

"Roadie," Junkrat crooned, stretching up to kiss the tears that were rolling down her cheek. Roadhog didn't know how to control her face anymore, after so long of wearing a mask. Roadhog put her hand over her face, sniffling hard to get herself to stop crying. Junkrat peppered kisses all over her hand.

"I'll be good," Junkrat was promising between kisses. "I'll be good and we won't ever make mutant pigrat babies. I'll always wear a condom to be extra sure."

It was just the kind of nonsense Roadhog needed to pull herself out of the morose past. She had a lifetime's worth of practice putting these emotions aside and never thinking about them. Roadhog coughed a few times, clearing her throat, and pushed Junkrat's face away.

"Ridiculous," she accused. He grinned between her fingers, familiar with the affection in her tone.

"I will wear a condom," Junkrat decreed, petting her hand.

Roadhog shook his head—and most of his body along with it. "Says who I want cock?" she challenged.

Junkrat made a desperate hurt noise, trying to pull his head out of her hand. After a moment of struggle, Roadhog let him. "We're not gonna fuck? I thought we were? We were all kissing and you're so sexy and I've wanted you so much for so long and we both know you're a shiela now and—"

"We might have sex," Roadhog interrupted, and Junkrat fell into silent confusion. That was good. "I like something bigger than a cock." She picked his flesh hand up, squeezing his fingers together into a sleek shape.

Junkrat inhaled so hard he nearly choked on his own spit. His vivid orange eyes were huge, looking up at her face like he expected her to laugh. "That works?" he breathed.

"My favorite."

Junkrat jerked out of her grip and dove for her belt buckle with both hands, talking a mile a minute. "I've never done that before it's going to be amazing why didn't anyone ever tell me you could—"

Roadhog grabbed both of Junkrats hands in one of hers, pulling them away from her body, and Junkrat literally screamed in frustration. This much Roadhog remembered having learned in her misspent youth. She needed to take control and get what she really wanted, instead of just taking whatever someone else wanted to do to her and being grateful for the attention that women like _her_ were told they'd never get.

If Junkrat wanted her so much, he could have her on her own terms.

"I'm going to shower," Roadhog said, low and growly to send shivers all through Junkrat's scrawny body. "I'm going to stand under the running water and waste gallons and gallons of it, and wash myself with soap until I'm clean and soft and smell wonderful, and you're not going to disturb me for anything. Then _you're_ going to shower, with soap and water so you're clean too, before you touch me. Then, if you use you hand and your mouth good enough, afterward I'll use some of that lube and fuck you with my fingers until you come. Sound good?"

Junkrat's mouth had fallen open, a bit of drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth. His pupils were huge. He nodded hard and fast. It warmed Roadhog's belly, heat of anticipation curling through her groin. The promise of Junkrat doing exactly what she said was a powerful aphrodisiac.

Roadhog pulled Junkrat close and kissed him, briefer than she wanted to, then set him aside to stand and go to her long-anticipated shower.

"Wait!" Junkrat's voice was thready and desperate as he jumped up, dashing past her. "I gotta piss first if you're going to be in the bathroom forever and I can't bother you!"

Roadhog chuckled and picked up a few big towels from the ransacked closet while she waited for him to finish his business.

This was going to be _good_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog have a good time

Junkrat dropped the rag he'd been meticulously cleaning his metal fingers with and jumped up from the edge of the bed when Roadhog emerged from her shower. She felt _amazing_ , soft and warm and sweet-smelling from the body wash and lotion. It had been too many years since she was really clean.

Junkrat's eyes went wide when she gathered her bravery and dropped the towels to be completely naked. "Oh wow, look at you mate!" he made expansive motions, for the moment seeming to lack words. It was intensely gratifying that just the _sight_ of her bare could do that to him, when nothing else in the world could stop him from talking. Junkrat clearly thought she looked good. "You're so shiny. I just want to—"

Roadhog stopped Junkrat from hugging her by holding him back with one finger in the center of his forehead. "Your turn. Shower," she ordered.

"Roadhooooog," Junkrat whined. "It's just not natural, getting water all over your body. I'll wipe my hand off real good, how about that?"

Roadhog shrugged. "Sure," she allowed, pushing him away and sitting on the bed. She spread out a bit, and Junkrat was practically drooling looking at her. "but you're not touching me unless you shower." No sex was worth a yeast infection from Junkrat's filthy hand.

Junkrat whined again, but Roadhog shot him a warning look when he tried to join her on the bed. He began struggling out of his prosthetics. "I can't take my arm and leg in, they'll rust. What if I fall down?" he demanded. "I'll crack my head open and drown!"

Roadhog rolled her eyes. "So put one of the kitchen chairs in the shower to sit on." Junkrat was nearly as nimble on one leg as he was on two, but there was no harm in indulging him. The concept of a shower was already foreign and frightening to him, anything that made the experience more palatable made it more likely he would actually go through with it. The wooden chair would warp and be ruined, but that wasn't Roadhog's problem. They were only going to be here a few weeks anyway.

Junkrat reattached his arm and hopped off to the kitchen. He hopped back dragging a chair behind him. "It's your fault if all my skin falls off!" he warned.

Roadhog followed him into the bathroom while Junkrat settled the chair to his satisfaction. "This makes the water hotter, this makes it colder," Roadhog instructed, showing Junkrat the taps and the soap. "Get wet, soap up, rinse off again. Brush your teeth and clip your nails too."

"And then we'll fuck?" Junkrat asked, desperate and hopeful.

"And then we'll fuck," Roadhog promised, touching his narrow chin affectionately. She closed the bathroom door on her way out.

In the bathroom, there were some bangs and clanking sounds, as well as cursing. Roadhog returned to the bed, lounging out on the soft blankets, and waited for Junkrat to either get his courage up and shower or give up on sex with her entirely. She hoped it was the first.

Roadhog dipped two fingers between her legs, slowly rubbing her clit to get herself going. She rarely pleasured herself anymore—and then usually through her pants, to keep her privates private. She didn't get as wet these days as she used to. The bottle of lube would come in handy, even if it wasn't how Junkrat had imagined using it when he got it.

The water started running in the bathroom, and Junkrat shrieked several times before there were finally some wild splashing sounds and a long wail. Junkrat did not believe in suffering in silence, not that taking a nice shower _should_ be suffering.

Junkrat had decided sex with her was worth it after all, and Roadhog smiled. She pushed a fingertip inside herself with the little slick she was producing, groaning in anticipation. Junkrat was going to come out of the bathroom clean, really clean for maybe the first time in his life, and she was going to make sure he was good to her just like he'd promised.

He was going to come out of the bathroom and see Roadhog laying on the bed, naked, with her fingers between her legs, and Roadhog saw herself as she would from outside. It was not a great sight.

Roadhog had never been beautiful, and now she was old to boot. There were fat rolls and scars and liver spots and stretch marks everywhere, and rashes where her clothes and equipment generally rubbed. Her breasts, once impressive enough to be her one redeeming feature, had sagged significantly over the years and were trying to escape into her armpits. Roadhog was far too exposed here. Too naked.

She couldn't put her clothes on. They were filthy and she'd only just gotten clean after years of scrubbing down with sand and the occasional extravagance of a sponge bath.

There were no other clothes in the flat that would fit her. Even the towels she'd used barely covered anything. There was just _so much_ of her. The only thing that might cover her up was a sheet from the ransacked closet, wrapped into a makeshift toga.

Even that wasn't any less ridiculous.

Roadhog the man was impressive and terrifying, the personification of the apocalypse itself, bigger than life and proud of it. Mako the woman had rarely been anything but the butt of a joke.

While Roadhog was trying to dress herself the sounds in the bathroom had changed to vicious cursing about the evils of soap, and then another squeal and more splashing. Junkrat was showering very quickly. He was going to be out soon.

Roadhog grabbed for her mask. Junkrat must have cleaned it while she was in the shower, it was pristine. That made her feel better about putting it over her freshly-washed face. It settled on her, familiar and comfortable. Everything darkened slightly, the glass lenses giving her one step of removal from the world.

Once she'd had a stone face to rival the impassivity of the mask, but not anymore. She'd lost the skill somewhere in the years of wearing it. With the mask in place she was unknowable and uninjurable. Armored.

The water turned off in the bathroom. There were a few brief bangs, Junkrat cursed out towels and showers, and came hopping out of the bathroom completely naked. His patchy hair was a shockingly pale blond sticking up all over his head. He actually looked _clean_ , with very little dirt or soot visible anywhere. His flesh hand in particular was spotless, Roadhog noticed as he reattached his prosthetic arm.

"Roadie, mate, it's bad!" Junkrat complained. "I told you my skin was going to fall off! It's itchy." He squirmed uncomfortably with his whole body. "Soap is horrible. I hate showers, why does anyone like them?"

His skin was a little bit reddened everywhere, with a few more angry looking bits here or there where his grenade harness rubbed. Could he be allergic to the soap? Or, no. Maybe he'd just never really bathed in his life, and was used to his skin having a protective layer of oil and grime to keep it from drying out.

"Bring me the lotion, on the sink," Roadhog said, sitting on the bed.

"I got us better lube," Junkrat complained as he brought the bottle of lotion to her. "This stuff's no good for lube, it dries out."

"It's not lube," Roadhog said. She squirted a healthy amount of lotion into her hand, then rubbed both of them together and grabbed Junkrat to begin rubbing it onto his bony chest and arms.

"Oooh." Junkrat melted, moaning as Roadhog rubbed him down with the lotion and making no move to help or take over. He sprang a boner almost instantly, long slender prick curving up toward his sunken belly. Roadhog stroked a little bit of lotion over it, making him whine and his whole body shudder, before moving on. "This lotion stuff smells weird and tastes bad but it's _nice_." he decided. Trust him to have tasted it.

Junkrat giggled and flailed when Roadhog reached his foot, and she chuckled and pulled him into her arms to rub the last of the lotion onto his back. He immediately nuzzled his face into her breasts, covered only by the thin fabric of the sheet. He stroked them lovingly, making indistinct pleasure noises into her cleavage. It was damn near impossible to feel self-conscious about her breasts with Junkrat so obviously loving them. He rutted against her belly like he'd be just as happy to get off that way as any.

"Sexy Roadhog with your sexy mask but I want to kiss? Can we kiss?" Junkrat asked, squirming further up her body and kissing along the bottom edge of her mask.

The mask seemed silly, suddenly. This was Junkrat. Traditional standards of beauty were never going to make any more sense to him than wasting water. For some reason he'd latched on to Roadhog as what he wanted, and if Roadhog's body and face and even being a woman hadn't thrown him off yet, it wasn't going to now. She pulled the mask off and tossed it over the side of the bed.

Junkrat was kissing her before the mask hit the floor. Roadhog couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm even as she put a hand on the back of his head to calm him and slow him down. Somehow, kissing had already become easy and comfortable even if Junkrat was still a little too slobbery. The last bits of fear and worry unknotted from the center of Roadhog's chest.

Once the fearful old part of Roadhog's brain disengaged there was nothing to this but pleasure. When Junkrat started tugging at Roadhog's makeshift toga, she helped lay it open so they were bare together, laying on the comfortable bed skin against skin. Junkrat played with her hair with his flesh hand. It was loose and clean for the first time in ages, and Roadhog squeezed him close and kissed down his neck to make him squirm and laugh.

"Bite," Junkrat chanted, when Roadhog reached his shoulder. The muscles were tense with expectation against her lips, his head turned to the side to give her as much space as possible. "Bite bite bite."

Roadhog bit down hard.

Junkrat whimpered out a strangled sound, and Roadhog let go. She'd left red crescent marks stark against his pale pink skin, with deeper near-purple points from her lower incisors that were definitely going to bruise.

"The other side?" Junkrat begged, leaning the opposite direction and tugging her head toward his shoulder. "Bite me on the other side it feels so good-ah!"

It was no hardship at all to leave a matching mark there too. Roadhog rubbed her thumb over the small bruise, tempted to add to it, bite him until he bled.

Mark him with teeth that could never be mistaken for anyone else's.

Junkrat moaned, kissing her mouth again, and Roadhog let the thought go. It was enough to hold Junkrat and be held by him, to enjoy his reactions. His fingers had found her nipples, and he pulled and stroked them, searching for what made her react most. Junkrat's metal fingers were so careful, so sensitive to pressure and never pinching too hard. His short leg found its way between hers, and Roadhog found herself rocking her hips to rub her clit against it. She felt so hungry, like she was starving for him, and Junkrat seemed just as hungry as she was. He sucked on her tongue like he wished it was a cock, and when she stroked a finger down between his ass cheeks his whole body arched back trembling, like he might come from just that.

"Please," he begged. "Please mate, I need. Please."

"Me first," Roadhog reminded. She could have given him her fingers, the lube was within reach, but that wasn't what she wanted. Not yet.

"Right!" Junkrat brightened, excitedly remembering what she'd asked for. "Right, yeah." Junkrat squirmed out of her hold, only to lean back in immediately to kiss both her nipples, and then her bellybutton. "So how do I do it? I just..." He mimed shoving his fist into Roadhog, and Roadhog grabbed it, arousal fading a bit.

"Slow!" Roadhog ordered, as she rearranged his hand from a fist into a sleek duck-shape. Getting fisted by someone as twitchy and impatient as Junkrat might not be a smart move, much as she liked it and wanted him. "Lots of lube, and _slowly_. You could... hurt me." The rest of Roadhog might be roughened and calloused, but this part of herself remained silky and delicate even through the apocalypse.

Junkrat's eyes had widened, and he nodded obediently. His whole body relaxed and went soft against her as if in demonstration, and she let his hand go. "Right. 'cause otherwise it'd be like getting fucked dry and that's no good," Junkrat said. "Got to be good to my Roadie." He kissed Roadhog's belly again, his flesh fingers probing delicately between her labia. His metal hand stroked her hip and the curve of her thigh. "Be good, be good, be good," he repeated, like his mouth had gotten stuck on autopilot.

Roadhog grabbed the lube and set it beside her thigh, in easy reach for Junkrat, and pushed down on the top of his head. "Lick," she instructed. That was a better use for his tongue, and Junkrat threw Roadhog a brilliant smile before his head disappeared beyond the curve of her belly and his slippery little tongue licked all the way up her sex to circle her clit. Roadhog moaned, hand tightening on Junkrat's head, and he moaned with her.

He was slurpy and messy, and he kept giggling and mumbling words like 'nice' and 'soft' and 'yummy' against her sex, but he kept on task enough it felt good. She didn't even have to warn him to be careful with his teeth. Roadhog's limbs felt heavy and warm, pleasure pulsing along with her heartbeat between her legs.

Junkrat's fingers were pushing into her, deeper and more confident by the moment. It was good, but there was an ache to it, a sting when something that small shouldn't have stung at all. She was turned on, but not nearly wet enough.

"Lube," Roadhog reminded, and Junkrat obeyed instantly. His fingers returned cold but very slippery, and they warmed back up quickly inside her. It felt so much better that way, and it kept feeling good as the stretch and pressure increased—as Junkrat really started to try and fit his whole hand into her.

It had been such a long time. Junkrat wasn't a small man either, just small in comparison to Roadhog. He was being as careful and meticulous as if he was building a bomb, but there was a moment when Roadhog wasn't sure his hand could actually fit inside her. He kept at it while she breathed and tried to relax. Then he sucked on her clit, tongue fluttering over it to distract her from the cold as he added more lube, and she ached from her knees all the way to her bellybutton for the feeling of being stretched and filled to bursting.

The words she tried to say, to either order or beg, came out of her throat as a moan instead. Her legs opened wider, as though she could _make_ it happen.

"I don't think I can do it." Junkrat's head popped up into sight again, his chin soaked with lube and saliva and her own slick. His knuckles pressed against the tight outer ring of muscles, rubbing as he turned his hand. " 's too tight. It doesn't work."

There was a whole avalanche of words trying to make their way out of Roadhog's mouth now. Threats to rip his remaining limbs off if he didn't do it _now_ , to beg him to keep trying, to promise him it most definitely was possible, that if she could birth a kid she could definitely take something as puny as his hand. The tangle distilled itself behind her teeth and crystallized into a single word that said everything.

"Push!"

There was pressure, nearly frightening, and then all at once the widest part of Junkrat's hand slipped through the tightest point, and his hand slid all the way into Roadhog.

"Hooley Dooley!" Junkrat exclaimed, laughing in exhilaration. "It really worked! You're amazing, look at that!"

Roadhog's breath was coming in short quick gasps now, as though the hand in her was deep enough to rob her lungs of space. It was overwhelming, pleasure right on the edge of pain. Her hands grabbed the bed, the pillows, her own face. Her hips rocked and Junkrat's hand moved inside her. Junkrat whimpered when her muscles clenched down.

"Mate, you're going to take my hand right off!" he said, moving his fist inside her experimentally, and Roadhog groaned helplessly. "I'll have bruises all around my wrist."

"Less talking," Roadhog managed to say, somehow. "More sucking."

"Right! On that!" Junkrat promised, diving back down between her legs. Roadhog wasn't going to last long, not filled so deep, stretched so wide. Every tiny motion of Junkrat's hand lit _all_ of her nerve endings, and his mouth on her clit set them all buzzing like electricity.

Her thighs were shaking, an earthquake starting in her bones and spreading outward in a wave. Roadhog groaned as she came, long and bucking and wild. It lasted and eternity before it faded away into faint twitches and a warm glow all through Roadhog's body.

"Wow!" Junkrat breathed. "Do it again!" He began enthusiastically slurping at her clit, but Roadhog shoved him away.

"Enough. Out," she ordered.

Junkrat carefully slipped his hand out, his brow furrowed with worry. "Wasn't it good, Roadie? I could do it again. I can give you lots and lots. I can do it all day, we're not doing anything else!"

"Nope," Roadhog said, closing her legs. "I only go once." She'd occasionally been jealous of women who could have multiple orgasms, but she'd never been among their number. One and she was done. It didn't _feel_ unsatisfying at all, and she'd given up on jealousy. She had the body she did, and it was enough.

"Oh," Junkrat wiped his hand and then his face on the rumpled sheet and awkwardly knee-walked up the bed. "But... was it good enough? I did good?"

Roadhog grabbed him with a hand around his waist and pulled him in to cuddle. "You did good," she promised, and Junkrat squirmed with pleasure in her arms. He always liked to be praised, and he deserved it now. She stroked his back, slow and lazy in the wake of pleasure. "So good to me."

Roadhog took her time, enjoying the floating afterglow. She was going to be tender between her legs, she could tell, but nothing could really hurt right now.

"I want to be good," Junkrat promised snuggling down against her arm. "I want to be good to you." His cock was hard against her and his hips moved restlessly, pushing it against her.

She had made a promise, and Junkrat had more than fulfilled his half of the bargain.

"You were good," Roadhog repeated, rolling the both of them over together to get him face-down and put bit of her weight on him. She kissed the side of his neck, intentionally letting her lower canines scrape against his skin to make him shudder. "Do you know what good boys get?" she murmured against the shell of his ear.

Junkrat answered in a broken sound of pure want, spreading his legs and arching his back to push his hips against her. Hungry for it, and denied so long.

"That's right," Roadhog purred, squeezing his skinny ass in her palm. "Good boys get _fucked_."

"Yes," Junkrat gasped. "Yes pleaseplease _please_."

Roadhog gave his ass a light swat and leaned up to look around for the lube bottle. It wasn't out of reach, and she brought it closer for Junkrat. "Get yourself started," she said.

Junkrat whined, even as he reached for the lube bottle to re-wet his flesh hand. "Couldn't you just..."

Roadhog shoved her thick fingers in front of his face. "You want one of _these_ without prep?" she asked.

Junkrat laughed. "All right, all right. Point," he agreed, grunting a bit as he got his fingers into his ass. "Big sexy hands. You know how long I've wanted them mate? Only since the first time I saw them. Damn." He captured Roadhog's index finger between his lips, sucking it enthusiastically as he rocked himself back against the fingers in his ass. Playing at being spit-roasted like the cock-lover he was. Junkrat kept at it, moaning and squirming, long enough Roadhog began to wonder if he'd forgotten about wanting her to do him after all, before he sucked off her finger and took his fingers out of himself.

"There. All ready for you." Junkrat was breathless, and Roadhog didn't make him wait long. A quick squirt of lube on her fingers and she was rubbing it between his slick ass cheeks. She could feel the ready give of his muscles, ready to take her.

"You'll be clean?" Roadhog asked. Probably she should have asked that earlier.

"What? Yeah! Of course," Junkrat promised. "Took a dump before the shower and I—" Anything else he would have said was lost in a deep moan as Roadhog pressed her index finger into him. She eased him into it, as patiently as he'd pressed his hand into her, but it didn't take him nearly as long to take the whole thing. "Just like that," Junkrat gasped when she pressed her finger down to rub at his prostate with each slow stroke. "Just like that. So big. Roadhooooog!"

"Almost wish I had a cock for you," Roadhog mused, as Junkrat pushed back against her finger, trying to take it faster and harder. "You'd love that. Could you really take it, more than twice the size of this?"

"Dunno," Junkrat answered, thighs trembling under him. He laughed. "Mighta died trying, but what a way to go!"

Roadhog snorted and settled a little more of her weight on Junkrat, holding him still as she fucked him. Her breath huffed against his neck, setting his fine pale hairs to dancing, and she nipped at it just to make him gasp again.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah," Junkrat chattered. "Bite me. Hehehehe! Mark me up with hog bites."

Well, if he was _asking_.

Roadhog bit him, harder than the little flirting bites before they had sex. Junkrat yelped. His whole body tensed and jolted under her, ass clenching down hard on her finger. There were several yeses in there with his babble when she let him go, though. Roadhog growled and bit him again, further down on his shoulder this time, and ground her fingertip down on his prostate as hard as she dared.

Junkrat went absolutely silent, mouth wide open and soundless as his entire body spasmed in orgasm, limbs flailing so violently Roadhog was briefly worried for her own safety. He wasn't even breathing through the long seconds of orgasm, not until his body collapsed like a puppet with the strings cut and he gasped several huge shaking breaths like he might cry.

"Hey," Roadhog pressed kisses where she'd bitten him. She'd scraped him, deep enough to bleed if only a tiny bit. "All right?" she began to slip her finger out of him, but Junkrat immediately squirmed back to take it again.

"Not yet," he begged. "Just... just like this."

If he wanted to be held, and to feel her still inside him, Roadhog could give him that. She kissed his shoulder again, his neck, the side of his face. Junkrat turned his face toward her, and Roadhog kissed his lips too. His eyes were closed, his skinny face kind of beautiful in its peaceful relaxation. It was nice in a way to lay here like this, that he wanted to feel their bodies connected to each other.

"kay," Junkrat decided eventually, and Roadhog eased her finger out and wiped it on the sheet. She was glad she'd gotten it out, even if she'd done it in a fit of insecurity. This way the blankets wouldn't get gross immediately. They were going to be living here for several weeks if all went to plan, after all.

She rolled onto her back, careful to avoid their wet spots, and adjusted the pillows for comfort. Junkrat immediately crawled onto her, straddling her belly with his head laying on her chest.

"You're the best," he said. "We should do this all the time. I'll give you my hand every day. Twice a day. _Three times_ a day."

"No," Roadhog said. She laced the fingers of both hands comfortably over Junkrat's lower back. "Not every day. Just sometimes."

Junkrat sighed contentedly, thankfully not arguing. "Laying low is the best. I bet even Kings and Queens don't lay low as well as we do."

"Mm," Roadhog agreed. It was a small flat, dusty and a bit run down with basic amenities that had become luxuries beyond price in the apocalypse, but she'd take the company over any other in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed.
> 
> This fic now has glorious ART by the wonderful charperve (whom you should go follow):  
> [https://charperve.tumblr.com/post/158575059498](https://charperve.tumblr.com/post/158575059498/man-alive-this-fic-by-thorinsmut-of-cislady)
> 
> Feedback is why I write, so comments are always appreciated, either here or I'm Thorinsmut on tumblr as well.  
> <3  
> TS


End file.
